


A Tale of Five August 3rds in the Life of Harry Styles

by i-wanna-be-your-last (hmweasley)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/i-wanna-be-your-last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Harry's experiences on August 3rd from 2010 to 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Five August 3rds in the Life of Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my best friend Haley (boyfriendtats on Tumblr) for her birthday.
> 
> I tried to stay as true to the real timeline as close as possible, but obviously I don't actually know what Harry did with his days on all of these years.
> 
> I really struggled with 2013 as it was so close when I was writing. I didn't want to write anything that would be unrealistic come tomorrow, so I stayed really vague and struggled with that bit. I know it shows...
> 
> [Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4650232)

August 3rd, 2010

Harry fidgeted as he waited for the four boys to show up. He'd always considered himself a people person, but spending a week alone with the four boys who his future depended on was a bit scary. This wasn't just four potential new friends. These were four guys that he was going to have to at least tolerate or his dreams could go up in flames.

He didn't think there would be much of a problem. The four guys seemed decent enough. Niall always seemed to be in a good mood. Harry was sure that would be a positive during the competition. Liam seemed incredibly dedicated. Harry wouldn't have to worry about him not taking things seriously. Zayn kind of annoyed Harry a little, but Harry figured he could learn to get along with him in the long run. And Louis... Harry may not have spoken to the boy much, but he was pretty certain that nothing in the world could make him dislike Louis. That boy was unlike anyone Harry had ever met and was quite honestly the biggest reason for Harry's nervousness.

The four boys were driving up to Holmes Chapel today, and Harry had decided waiting outside would be the smart idea. He didn't want them getting confused as to which house they were supposed to arrive at. However, waiting outside also meant he had a front row seat to everything happening around the neighborhood today, and it filled Harry with a sense of nostalgia. Soon he would be leaving this place. Possibly until December. Possibly for good.

As Harry smiled and waved at kind, old Mrs. Stevens, who happily informed Harry that she was on her way to the supermarket, Harry thought about what he was leaving behind. He'd no longer have the comfort of his family and childhood friends being close by. He would, however, have these four new boys around almost constantly. He hoped they would be worthy substitutes.

It was Louis who appeared first with his mum. Their mothers chatted, instantly connecting over something, as Harry led Louis and Louis' bags into the small bungalow.

"You're the first here, so just drop it wherever," Harry instructed as he dropped the bags he was carrying unceremoniously on the ground.

"Not going for neatness then, are we?" Louis smiled.

Harry turned to smile slightly at the older boy. "I kind of gave up on that idea when I invited four teenage boys to come stay in my stepdad's bungalow with me."

Louis laughed as he followed Harry to the kitchen, where Harry offered the boy a glass of water.

"Thanks," Louis said as he took the glass from Harry's hand. He watched Harry closely as the younger boy filled a second glass for himself.

"It was cool of you to invite all four of us here."

Harry shrugged. "It's a good idea for us to get to know each other before judge's houses, and Robin was fine with it. It just made sense."

Louis smiled softly at Harry, and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. He was already in deep with this boy, and they'd only seen each other a handful of times. How was he supposed to survive being in a group with him?

"You seem like a really good person, Harry. I'm glad we're in this together."

Harry flushed at Louis' words. "Thanks. I am too."

He only became a deeper red as Louis' smile brightened.

It wasn't long before they were laughing together and the best of friends. Harry had never connected with anyone as quickly as he did Louis. The other three boys arrived soon, and while all five of them would quickly develop a bond, none of it was like Louis and Harry's relationship. The two boys were best friends within a day. Within a week they would share their first kiss. Within months they would be together, albeit secretly.

Over time the five boys would develop an unbreakable friendship, but never would any of their relationships surpass Harry and Louis' own. Because, unlike with the other boys, Harry and Louis' relationship wasn't that of brothers: it was that of soul mates.

August 3rd, 2011

It was a week before all of Britain would hear "What Makes You Beautiful" for the first time, and Harry could hardly contain his nerves. He was excited for their debut single, but also scared out of his mind. Unlike many new artists, One Direction had an established fanbase before they'd released one original song. Would the people who loved them when they were singing the songs of others still love them when they were singing their own songs? Would the single crash and burn and lead to dismal sales of their first album?

"Harry, calm down," Louis said for what must have been the millionth time just that day. For some reason, the older boy seemed to have no doubts that everything would work out just fine. When asked he'd spew out some nonsense about how he always knew Harry would be famous and with Harry in the band there was no way One Direction couldn't be successful. It was cheesy as hell, but it also just kind of made Harry love him even more.

Louis sighed as Harry continued to fidget nervously. "Okay," he sighed. "We need to do something to get your mind off of things."

"Louis, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for sex right now."

Louis laughed gently as he pulled Harry to his feet. "Not what I had in mind anyway."

Harry followed Louis obediently down the hall of their flat towards their bedroom. He motioned for Harry to sit down on the bed before he began messing around with the TV and DVD player in the room. Harry couldn't see the disc that Louis selected, but somehow he knew what would play even before the DVD menu appeared: Grease.

Harry watched fondly as Louis selected the sing-along version of the movie, even though both of them knew every word.

Harry opened his arms as the movie began playing and Louis made his way back towards the bed. Soon they were cuddled closely together, and Harry thought that this was the perfect way to get his mind off of things. Trust Louis to know him so well.

August 3rd, 2012

It was amazing the confidence you could gain over the course of a year. A year ago today, Harry had been so nervous about what the world would think of their debut single. Now, in a little more than a week he would be performing at the Olympics Closing Ceremony with the boys, and while there was a hint of nerves, he was more excited than anything.

Never in his life would he have imagined this success. When One Direction had been on The X-Factor, Harry had allowed himself to imagine them being wildly successful in Britain and Ireland, but he have never dared to dream bigger than that. Worldwide success had come as a shock, but one that he gladly accepted. Sure, there were a number of hardships, but he never let himself focus on those. Not when he had advantages like performing at the Olympics and, most importantly of all, meeting his soul mate to cancel out the negatives.

Harry smiled gently at the sleeping form next to him as he thought about the biggest plus that One Direction had added to his life. It was still early in the morning. So early, in fact, that Harry wasn't quite sure why he was awake, but he'd become so lost in his thoughts that sleep hadn't returned to him. Now he was too mesmerized by Louis to shut his eyes again.

Louis looked peaceful in his sleep, and Harry could never bring himself to wake him unnecessarily. Their lives were by no means as filled with angst as some of their fans would like to believe, but there was no doubt that being in the world's biggest boyband brought them more than their fair share of stress. Harry loved seeing Louis in moments like these when he was completely relaxed. They were rare.

It felt like only moments later when Louis' eyes slowly began to open. In reality, a quick glance at the clock showed Harry that it was finally an acceptable time to be getting out of bed on a day off. Harry doubted he could drag Louis away from the comfortable, warm bed anytime soon though, awake or not.

"Good morning," Harry smiled softly as Louis slowly awoke.

Louis began smiling himself as his eyes finally focused on Harry. "Good morning," he echoed.

"Have a good sleep?"

"The best," Louis informed Harry as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend's side. They always tended to spread out during the night, but awake and in private, they prefered to be as close as they could be.

Louis continued, "It's so nice knowing we can stay here as long as we please."

Harry hummed in agreement as he wrapped an arm around Louis, whose head was now resting on Harry's chest. He knew they'd stay in that bed for most of the day, and that was perfectly okay with him.

August 3rd, 2013

It was their third day in Las Vegas, and the boys were preparing to go on stage for that night's concert. Harry was as pumped as always to finally get out there on the stage. Performing was Harry's favorite part of his job. There was nothing like the thrill of singing for a large audience who was there just for you and your friends.

Right after the show tonight they'd be ushered straight onto the bus for the drive to San Diego, so Harry had tried to enjoy Las Vegas as much as he could on their last day there. However, as much fun as seeing Las Vegas was, this was why they were here. Harry could never get over those first several moments on stage when he saw the crowd for the first time and heard them screaming for One Direction. He hoped he never would.

August 3rd, 2014

Harry took a deep breath. This was really happening. They were really going to do this. After keeping this secret for almost four years, the world would know the truth.

Harry felt a presence at his side and knew before turning around that he would find Louis there.

"Hey, babe," Louis greeted as he immediately snuggled into Harry's chest. Their arms both wrapped around the other instinctively. "Are you ready for this?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Definitely," he finally affirmed.

And he was. He'd been ready for this for years, but it was only just now that the pieces were finally falling into place. With the completion of their stadium tour, they'd be taking an undefined break. While there were no plans to end One Direction completely, all five boys knew that some large changes would be made amongst the band and how things were done. No more Modest. No hiding of Louis and Harry's relationship. Those were just two of the countless small, medium, and large changes that the boys would have to deal with in the coming months. Harry was looking forward to it. Eager for it even. Nothing could break his relationship with the five boys, and as long as he knew that, he knew that things could only change for the better.

"I have the twitcam set up in the living room," Louis informed Harry as he stood and pulled Harry to his feet.

The two men walked together into the living room of their flat. One that would finally get to be publicly acknowledged as their flat after this announcement. The other boys had wanted to be there for this, but had decided that this was something Louis and Harry should do alone. Harry figured they'd be seeing them soon though. Quite possibly just minutes after the announcement was made to the world. The three boys wouldn't be able to contain their excitement for long.

Louis and Harry stopped to look at each other for a moment after sitting on the couch. The twitcam screen was pulled up in front of them. Louis' tweet from the One Direction account, which days ago they didn't even have access to, typed out. All that was left was for Louis to hit the broadcast button.

Harry pulled his own phone out and got ready to retweeted the link immediately. This was something that none of their fans should miss, and he knew that countless of his and Louis' biggest supporters in this didn't even bother to follow the account that had been run by Modest for years now.

There was no way to schedule the broadcast for a time when everyone could see it, but he and Louis had tried. It was late in the UK, but not too late that their fans couldn't stay up if they really wanted considering it was the summer holidays, although he did feel sorry for the European and African fans who were staying up extremely late for the big announcement that they had been promised.

Harry felt Louis' deep breath beside him as he held the cursor above the button that would broadcast them to the world. They were sitting with no space inbetween them, but they weren't touching each other much either. Harry figured it was best to announce it with words before their actions proved it further.

"Here we go," Louis breathed as he finally pressed down on the mouse. Twitcam soon informed them that they were live, and Louis and Harry both smiled nervously as the viewer count shot up, even before either one of them could retweet it to their own accounts. Harry greeted the viewers quickly before turning his attention to Twitter and smirking as he saw the tweet retweeted from the other boys' accounts as well. Of course they would be watching the entire thing.

The fans immediately started filling the twitcam's feed with their greetings and questions. Harry watched as the tweets flew by. One in particular caught his eye as a fan announced it was her birthday that day.

"Happy birthday, @haleysmiles," he greeted with a happy wave at the webcam. He hoped she was one of the fans that would be thrilled about this announcement.

"So," Louis announced after several minutes of greeting fans and preparing themselves mentally. "Harry and I have something important to share with you all today."

Harry looked at Louis as he spoke. He no longer attempted to hide the fondness in his expression, not that he'd been all that great at it before. His smile only widened as Louis looked back at him with a smile of his own.

"Are you ready?" Louis asked. His hand reached for Harry's own, and while the actual hand-holding was out of view of the camera, the movement of Louis' arm was noticeable enough that many of the fans had already begun expressing their excitement over the action.

Louis chuckled at their fans' tweets as Harry took over the talking. "It's been a long time coming, but Louis and I are really glad to finally let you all know that we're together."

The second the words were out, Harry felt lighter than he had in a long time. Even as Louis' hand tightened around his own, Harry felt a heaviness dissipate that he hadn't even realized was quite that heavy. He removed his hand from Louis' to wrap his arm around the smaller man instead, and Louis immediately sunk into the embrace. Even as they became consumed with each other, Harry kept his eye on the tweets and noted with happiness that they were overwhelmingly positive.

"Thank you all so much for your support." The words seemed to get caught in Louis' throat, and Harry squeezed his boyfriend closer as his own eyes filled with happy tears.

Harry laughed a short, wet laugh before speaking, "I really don't know what else to say. I'm just really happy right now."

"Me too, Hazza. Me too." Louis smiled up at him.

Just seconds later there was a loud pounding on the door of their flat, and loud whooping could be heard from the other side. Harry pulled three of his best friends into a large hug as soon as the door was opened, and Louis joined the group hug moments later. Soon they were in a large pile on the couch and rough-housing in front of millions of viewers. It was kind of perfect, Harry thought. As perfect as anything could be at least.


End file.
